<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this time next year by LNC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831979">this time next year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC'>LNC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Aged Up, F/M, ML Writers Zine, adrienette - Freeform, and drinking metaphors, it's a party - Freeform, nino just wants to put a ring on it alya, post reveal pre relationship, some drinking, st catherine's day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is worried about the future. Adrien wants to know where he fits into it. Written for the Miraculous Writer Zine: Once Upon a Season</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ML Writer Zine: Once Upon a Season</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this time next year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The party was well underway by the time Adrien knocked on Nino’s door. Alya was the one who answered, half of her face obscured by gold tin foil pinned to a green beret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil,” she grinned, leaning heavily on the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien bussed her cheek and passed over the bottle of rosé he’d swiped from his father’s wine cellar. “Sorry, Alya. The show ran late. You know how those things go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved him in, whistling at the bottle in her hands, and shook her head. “Thankfully I don’t. Everyone’s in the living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien followed her into the kitchen instead, eyes straying over the tipsy, crowded apartment. Back against the wall, where Nino’s faded and cracked leather couch usually sat, was a long table covered in gold plastic sheeting. Green and gold hats of various styles were littered across, as well as glitter, rhinestones, netting, feathers, and any other number of crafting materials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “I see you’ve all started without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally,” Alya said, putting his gift in the fridge to chill. “You’re several drinks behind us now, Agreste. Pick your poison.” She gestured to the half-empty bottles of liquor scattered across the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tequila?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “You’ll have to track down Marinette for that one. She ran off with the bottle half an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something warm filled his chest. “A cup of ice and a lime then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” Alya said, bumping his shoulder as she passed him the glass. Adrien laughed as he followed her into the living room, his smile widening as he spotted Kagami fussing with the green flowers on her gold newspaper hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how I feel about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya batted her hand away. “It’s tradition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her lips together. “It’s archaic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo,” a familiar voice called from behind him. Adrien’s heart stuttered as a pair of arms slipped around his waist. “It’s just for fun. No one takes it seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien thought back to earlier in the evening and Gabriel’s annual Saint Catherine’s Day gala and couldn’t agree. There was a stark difference between the frivolousness and whimsy of Nino’s house party and the staid sobriety of his father’s fashion show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading his thoughts, Marinette’s eyes sparkled up at him beneath gold netting. “At least no one </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself,” Alya said. She adjusted her hat and threw an accusatory look towards Nino. “Tick tock, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> me propose until you’re out of grad school,” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien hid his grin as the familiar argument ensued. Instead, he tipped his cup of ice towards the half-empty bottle in Marinette’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of the few people I’d share with,” she said, filling his glass. Adrien leaned down to whisper his gratitude only to be pushed from the other side, causing them to knock heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed waving off his apologies with a squeeze to his waist even as their assaulter continued to elbow into the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never getting married,” Alix announced from her position on the back of one of Alya’s coworkers. There was a crown on her head but no decorations. She gestured wildly with her free hand. “Just call me Queen Catherinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All hail,” Alya said, clinking her wine glass against a reluctant Kagami’s. Her glassy eyes strayed towards Marinette. “What about you, girl? It’s been a while since I’ve heard about Emma, Louis, and Hugo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien tried not to sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested when he asked, “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed, her flushed cheeks flushing further. “I’m afraid that future is on hold, Al. I need to find a boyfriend first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed her arm from around his waist then and Adrien had to restrain himself from pulling her back to his side. Instead, he took a healthy swallow of tequila and let the conversation drift into less turbulent waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was hardly the time to volunteer his name to the top of her list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien could think of two, maybe three very important conversations they needed to have before he could even approach </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> topic. The most pressing of which weighed heavy on his right hand and sparkled like precious gems on his lady’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched over the rim of his glass as Marinette giggled with the other women in their silly hats. One of them</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Alix’s roommate, he thought</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>burst out with a jubilant, “For pity’s sake, give us a husband!” only for the others to raise their glasses with various tipsy rounds of, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hear, hear!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as Marinette wrestled Kagami’s fidgeting hands away from her hat. It had only been a few weeks since their reveal but Adrien was struggling to see how he could have missed the woman he’d loved for a decade in his dear and wonderful friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some party, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien coughed as Nino slapped him on the back just as he was swallowing. Nino laughed at his accusing glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry man,” he said, grinning. “I thought you heard me coming but I guess you were distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien ignored the teasing lilt in his friend’s voice.“It’s a good crowd,” he said instead. “I’m sorry I was so late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries. Although if everything goes well hopefully this will be the last Saint Catherine’s party we’ll be hosting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien laughed. “You think you’ll have worn Alya down by then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino shrugged. “Fingers crossed. I’ve had this ring burning a hole in my pocket for two months now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should be the one wearing the hat.” He grinned, only to receive a rough shove to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien pretended not to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, dude?” Nino shook his head. “You’re not that slick. If you like her you should just ask her out. I know for a fact she used to have a thing for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though Adrien already knew that, even though Marinette </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> him so several years earlier when her crush was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a thing of the past</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she’d laughingly put it, hearing his heart’s desire put into words so matter-of-factly </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> things to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like make him want to punch a hole in the nearest wall or tear out his hair in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because really, how was it fair that the one woman he’d spent years chasing had actually spent several years of her own chasing him right back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when Adrien still found himself in the chase and she had apparently just … stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a long time ago, Nino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’d say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Why?” Adrien stared, stomach clenching. “Did she say something? Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alya</span>
  </em>
  <span> say something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart raced like hummingbirds wings in his throat as he tried to catch his friend’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grabbed his shoulder and shook. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nino</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can neither confirm nor deny anything.” He laughed, before hiding his smile behind his glass as they caught Alya’s attention across the room. Adrien met her suspicious frown with a wave even as his other hand tightened on Nino’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But …?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But </span>
  </em>
  <span>… I wouldn’t count myself out just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s hand fell to his side as all of his breath rushed out of him. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, that may change if you don’t do something about it. Sooner rather than later if Kim’s roommate is anything to go by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino nodded towards the corner of the room where Marinette was chatting with a tall brunette. He was leaning towards her, his fingers playing at the edge of the netting on her hat as he whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. Adrien was already halfway across the room when Nino shouted, “Good luck!</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do to break up their little </span>
  <em>
    <span>tete-a-tete</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he needn’t have worried. As soon as he was in her line of sight Marinette’s smile lit up like the Eiffel tower and there was little left for him to do other than introduce himself before the interloper tried his luck elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come outside with me,” she said, tugging his arm. “I haven’t seen you all week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fault,” Adrien said, happy to follow her anywhere. “You canceled patrol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette rolled her eyes. “You know I had to finish up those pieces for your father’s show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you weren’t forced to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and leaned back against the balcony railing. It was cooler than usual tonight as fall slowly gave way to winter and they had the little patio all to themselves. “Perks of being a lowly intern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he said, bumping her shoulder. “You’ll be a junior designer by next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed, taking a swig of tequila from the bottle only to cough as it hit the back of her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can mix that with something you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lady winced and took another sip, smaller this time. “Who has time for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you’d just slow down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only half a joke. Lately, even before their Big Reveal, Adrien noticed something changing in Marinette. She was a little less scattered, a little more single-minded. There was almost a frenzied focus about her, like some great fear was nipping at her heels, spurring her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until her timer ran out during an akuma attack that he began to understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was ten years this September,” she murmured, turning out to face the cobbled streets below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien hesitated before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get him, bug. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But when, Chat?” She started to lean her head against his shoulder only for her hat to get in the way. Frustrated, she ripped the little masterpiece off her head and crushed it in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid holidays aside, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want a life, Adrien.” She ripped lightly at the netting. “You said I’ll make junior designer by next year? I don’t see how that’s possible when I’m running out of work every other day because someone couldn’t control their emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice caught on the last word and he was horrified to realize she was crying. “I want to run my own business someday. I want –– I want to fall in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> and get married and have babies.” She looked up, teary gaze meeting his. “How can I do anything when I always have one foot out the window waiting for the next catastrophe? Who could put up with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not someone a person has to </span>
  <em>
    <span>put up with</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She sighed. “Right. Tell that to my exes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, because really that’s all he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” She sniffed, giving him a sad, sad smile. “You can’t do anything about it any more than I can.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t entirely true though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned his attention towards the scrunched up hat in her hands. Marinette followed his gaze and gave a watery laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it all, Adrien,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” she asked, eyes wide and blue and wet and angry. “Do you really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien pulled her to him then, giving her the hug her fears deserved. Marinette clutched at his back, her arms sliding beneath his coat to wrap around his waist, giving as good as she got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to wait anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears stung his eyes and words, the right words, stuck in the back of his throat as she gave voice to desires he’d never been brave enough to even dream. Not when Ladybug said </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not when Marinette said </span>
  <em>
    <span>not anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not when they merged and became everything he’d ever wanted but feared he’d never have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien closed his eyes and breathed in his lady’s perfume. Freesia and jasmine and something he’d never been able to name. Marinette’s arms loosened around his waist when it seemed like he would pull away, but Adrien only held her tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I––” He stopped. “You said you don’t want to slow down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well … how</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>how would you feel about a chaser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away so she could see his face. “A chaser?” she repeated, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien bit his lip, feeling heat rushing up his neck and ears. “Ah, yeah,” he said, doing his best to hold her gaze. “Like</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>like a partner. To your tequila, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien watched as confusion gave way to understanding in the form of a perfect little open-mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His heart was pounding hard enough he was starting to suspect she could hear it when her eyes glistened up at him beneath the dim porch lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God help him but he couldn’t trust himself. He couldn’t trust the gentleness in her gaze or the way her body went soft against his or the purse of her lips as she watched him with that pleased little half-smile as realization gave way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> could only be called wonderful as she ducked her head beneath his chin, pressed her lips against the open collar skin of his neck and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> whispered in that small, hopeful impatient way of hers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you volunteering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though he knew she knew and even though the question really didn’t require an answer, Adrien tightened his hold on her until they were swaying together chest to chest and repeated the only thing he’d ever wanted to give her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>